Pearl Necklace
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Negan loves Simon for being what he is - a helluva man and a dirty boy.


Kissing Simon was always something Negan had to take his time with. When he rushed it – when he let his passion get the better of him – it went beyond pleasurable violence to just awkward pain.

They've knocked heads together so hard that Negan walked around with a goose-egg sized lump on his forehead for the rest of the day, shooting daggers at Simon and muttering, "Fuck your hard head," when they were alone.

They've always smashed one another's nose. Simon once pulled Negan up for a kiss so roughly like Negan nearly broke his nose on Simon's cheekbone. Negan retaliated and Simon's nose did break, blood gushing over his mustache. They couldn't kiss for all the blood in the way and Simon's howling. He was such a wuss when it came to pain.

Then there was all the facial hair. Simon's mustache tickled, sent the uncomfortable kinds of tingles up Negan's spine. Negan's facial hair burned Simon's cheeks and jawline and neck – and elsewhere. It made Negan proud to see in conjunction to the hickies he left Simon with.

But when they do properly kiss, Negan thinks there is nothing better or sweeter. Simon sure knew how to flick his tongue, how to sneak in and get a taste, how to wrestle Negan's own silver tongue for dominance. It reminded Negan of just how well Simon could lick him open elsewhere, and has done many times in preparation for something much thicker to come – sometimes quite literally.

Simon had already done that for him, Negan sitting pretty on Simon's mustache, thighs bracketing Simon's head. But then Simon shoved him down so he could breathe, urging Negan to climb on his cock and ride him. Negan did with gusto, hard and fast, desperate to reach the end. But Simon – who was always one for affection and tenderness over just sex – pulled him down for another kiss, Negan lying flat on top of him, doing an awkward wormlike wiggle to keep Simon thrusting in and out of him. Negan felt a burn on his skin from abdomen to chest from his hair scrubbing over Simon's. His dick was trapped between their bodies, neatly nestled with the weeping head dripping into Simon's navel, leaking everywhere. It was hard to concentrate between angling his hips, desperately trying to get Simon to hit his sweet spot, and then kissing Simon aggressively. Negan was never one to be passive.

Hands were everywhere. Negan's were pressed to Simon's chest, playing with his nipples, feeling his heartbeat, enjoying the man's warmth and the delicious coiling of his muscles. Simon's hands resolutely stayed on Negan's hips, pinning him down so he couldn't pull of his cock. His long fingers gripped Negan's ass and pulled him open, making it easier to glide in and out of him how he liked. There would be fingertip sized bruises, but Negan would love them. It would be better than the too-tender handprints from Simon's more encouraging methods. Negan couldn't sit for long after those kinds of sessions.

Just as always, when things started to get intense, Simon pulled away first, pressing his head back into the pillows and nearly slamming the top of his head into the wall. They were in Simon's room – they always fucked in Simon's rooms. That's just how it worked.

"Oh, fuck," Simon groaned, gritting his teeth, the tendons in his neck standing out in full. Negan licked his lips at the sight and then attached his lips to Simon's neck, kissing and sucking and nipping where he could reach around Simon's Adam's apple. "Fuck," Simon repeated, "I'm so close, Negan."

Licking up Simon's neck, Negan hovered around Simon's chin, unable to reach his mouth for another kiss. With every roll of his hips, Negan slid a little further up Simon's body. The man was only a little taller than him, but those inches made all the difference. Yeah…they most certainly did. The tip of Negan's nose, bumped and brushed over the bottom of Simon's chin as Negan gasped, puffing hot breath over Simon's sensitive neck, "Yeah, big boy? You gonna come for me?"

"Yes," Simon hissed and threw his head further back into the fluffy pillows, breathing hard through his nose to stave off his orgasm, sweating and turning red.

Pleased, Negan hummed, "You gonna come inside me, Simon, pump me full of come?"

Simon's replied was choked and stuttered out, "Yes, please, Negan, let me come." His eyes rolled to the back of his head, eyelashes fluttering. Negan thought he was beautiful.

"Come on, Simon, pump me full of it," Negan urged, rocking his hips back harder into Simon's uneven thrusts.

Simon fell out of his rhythm and quickly came with a short grunt, and Negan trembled at the warm gush, at feeling how Simon twitched inside of him. Simon's hands fell away from Negan's hips and Negan pulled himself off of Simon, feeling a gush of wetness leak out and dribble over Simon's hips. It made Negan feel so dirty, but also sexy and so, so hard. He hadn't come. That was on purpose.

He pressed a kiss to Simon, gentle and easy, but brief so that Simon could catch his breath. "I'm gonna fuck you now, Simon." He shuffled off, kneeling on unsteady legs between Simon's much thicker thighs.

Ever obedient, Simon whimpered and spread himself to accommodate Negan, pulling his knees up and grasping at where his thighs met his body, exposing himself. He was still shaking all over, but he was eager. Simon had incredible stamina, something Negan appreciated very much. Simon's spent cock was flopped over Simon's hard stomach. It wouldn't take long before it would be hard again. Negan was counting on it.

Stretching out, Negan reached for Simon's small bedside table and pulled open the drawer, rummaging around for the lube. His clever fingers found it, and he shook it up before he held it close to his face – he was nearsighted – to see how much was less. About a quarter. Just enough for this time, but they'd need to find more soon.

"I know," Simon sighed, watching Negan as he recovered and waited. "I'll go find it on my next run."

Negan looked down at his righthand man sprawled out on the navy sheets, all tan glistening skin and perfectly carved muscles. There was no one better Negan could ask for. He smiled down at Simon warmly, eyes crinkling in the corners out of genuine affection. "Good boy." Then he cracked open the lube and drizzled it over the cleft of Simon's ass.

Simon's hole fluttered and he shifted, uncomfortable, as he complained, "Negan, it's cold."

"I'll fucking warm you up in a minute, you big baby. Hold your fucking horses," Negan said without any heat. He always did that and Simon always complained. When Simon did it, Negan didn't think it was cold, but Simon also always covered his fingers first and rubbed it into his hands. Simon was always considerate that way, but Negan was always an asshole. But Simon never did more than mildly complain and roll his eyes at Negan. It was worth the price of Simon's brief annoyance to see Simon's body ripple like that.

Negan tossed the lube back in the drawer and then dived his fingers down to prep Simon. His index finger slid in easily, and when he added the second it was tighter, forcing Negan to scissor Simon open. "Fucking shit, Simon, you'd think with how often I fuck you that you ass would always be ready for me," Negan commented good-naturedly, "But no, you're always as fucking tight as the first time." He added a third finger, and Simon deliberately clenched around him, his cock beginning to stir at the intrusion. Their gaze met and Simon's big doe eyes were begging for it, while Negan's were only smug. Simon was perfect just like this.

"You ready for me, big boy?" Negan cooed, nose wrinkling to show he was teasing.

Simon clenched his jaw, working it back and forth before he finally gave Negan his low answering, "Please."

Pulling out his fingers and coating his cock with the excess lube, Negan nestled forward, resting the head of his cock at Simon's entrance. He dropped forward on one hand, leaning down to press a kiss to Simon's chest, affectionate nuzzling his nose against Simon's hard nipple. Then he slid in to the hilt, both of them groaning together at the feeling. Negan only gave Simon a moment to adjust to his size before he started wildly driving into him, angling his hips to find Simon's spot.

There were no words as both moaned groaned and gasped and grunted, barely able to concentrate on much more except the pleasure. Simon felt stuffed and full and delicious stretched. Underneath Negan's heated stare he felt desirable and precious, and small and loved, something he'd never admit out loud but suspected Negan knew anyway. Inside of Simon, Negan felt like it was a perfect fit, just a bit choking from the pressure and heat, but otherwise like sliding home. And it made Negan feel powerful to have a man like Simon writhing underneath him. He trusted Simon. Negan liked that they had that. After Lucille he would never have love again, but this would be as close as they could get. Good enough for him.

With every thrust, Negan's ass clenched and flexed, and he felt the stickiness of Simon's come leak out and drip down his hairy thighs. Everywhere on his skin there were signs of Simon. The taste of the man on his lips, the come crawling down his legs, the bruises on his rear and hips, the intermingled sweat on his chest. Simon had signs of Negan, too, like the rug burns and hickies, and then bite marks around his nipples. But Negan wanted more.

His back started to hurt, so Negan angled his hips to ease the ache and just there – "Oh, again, right there, please, oh, please, fuck, Negan," Simon babbled, biting his bottom lip hard and eyes falling closed. He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, going white-knuckled from his tight grip. Negan liked to see how all around tight Simon got before he exploded everywhere.

He kept the angle and drove in harder, watching Simon's once again fully erect cock twitch against his belly. He would come untouched – he has before plenty of times. Negan always liked to watch. "You ready to come again, you greedy, handsome fuck? Such a dirty boy for me."

"Yes, yes," Simon mindlessly chanted.

Negan chuckled breathlessly, "Do you want me to fucking come inside you? Bath your walls in it, pump you full until you spit it out and I can fucking taste myself when I shove my tongue down your god damn throat."

Unexpectedly, Simon hesitated, and Negan sensed why. He didn't pause his rhythm, but slowed the intensity of his thrusts so that Simon could answer clearly. "You want me to fucking put my come somewhere else, baby?"

Simon answered slowly, "Y-yes."

"You gonna tell me where or am I gonna have to fucking drag," here Negan dragged slowly over Simon's prostate, watching how Simon's Adam's apple bobbed and a dollop of precome bead on the head of his cock from the motion, "it from you, Simon."

Stubborn, Simon pressed his lips together. It never failed to surprise Negan that while Simon was a kinky fucker, he was incredibly tight lipped about it, easily embarrassed or shamed for it. Masculinity, Negan thought to blame, but he never said anything about it. He had found out quickly that Simon was more for praise than he was for humiliation. Negan didn't mind obliging him that. Besides, Simon loved hearing Negan talk dirty to him, mixing profanity with sweet nothings. Nothing got Simon harder than that.

"You want me to slide my fucking dick down your throat and fuck your uvula, Simon baby?" Negan guessed, squinting down at Simon, feeling sweat crawl down his back and pieces of his meticulously styled hair fall in his eyes.

"N-nooo," Simon moaned softly, rolling his face to the side and tucking his nose into the pillow rather than looking at Negan.

Yeah, Simon would probably be too tired to do that right now. Negan tried another guess. "You want me to fucking come all over you, make you fucking where my come?" Negan smiled at the thought. "You want a fucking pearl necklace, Simon?"

Simon cracked open an eye, peeking up at Negan. "Yes, I want that, please," his voice was rough, hoarse. His cheeks were blushing. Negan smiled wider if that were possible.

"Your wish is my fucking command, big boy, but I need you to fucking come for me first." Negan renewed his efforts, no longer brushing against Simon's prostate but angle to hit it dead on.

The change was instantaneous and Simon coiled up tighter like a snake, shaking and tense all over. Simon went from whimpering to howling with pleasure and he dropped the sheets in favor for grabbing Negan's thighs to tether himself.

In a few hard pounds, Simon came all over himself, the first spurt reaching up between Simon's large pectorals. The rest of it dripped down as far as his shallow navel, and Simon's creamy, white come resolutely stood out against his tanned skin. He gave himself a pearl necklace.

Quickly, Negan pulled out and shuffled over Simon again, a knee on either side of Simon's wide torso. Negan had to spread himself wide for this, and he continued to leak Simon's come until it was intermingling with the fresh new come. Absolutely fucking beautiful. Like a work of art.

No longer able to stave himself off from his own climax, Negan furiously began jerking himself, cock slick from the lube. His other hand reached down and grasped his aching, tight balls. He stared down at Simon still writhing in the after shocks of his orgasm.

"Fuck, Simon, you want me to come all over you?" Negan began his running commentary, "For my come to mix with yours until your fucking painted white? You think I can reach your fucking handsome face? You know I fucking love seeing my come drip from that awful fucking pornstache. I bet you'd fucking love that facial. You may even be fucking lucky enough to catch a fucking taste. Yeah, you'd fucking like that, you little slut, you love guzzling my come down; and I fucking love tasting myself on you, you dirty boy, you dirty fucking slut. Only a fucking slut for me, Simon, baby, yeah, yeah, just like that."

Simon blinked up at him, still blushing furiously, chest heaving. His eyes were dark with lust, and Negan felt like he could drown in them. And then Simon surprised him by yanking Negan down by the hips to sit on Simon's midsection. Negan got creamy assful of come, and had to release himself so he could grab Simon's shoulders to steady himself. Simon pushed his pecs together and started directing Negan's movement, encouraging the slide of Negan's cock between them. Negan immediately adjusted to it, and worked himself against Simon's slick with sweat and come chest.

"Oh, fuck, Simon, you are my dirty boy," Negan hummed happily and thrust against him harder. The chest hair added an extra pleasant texture, and Negan came faster than he expected, giving Simon the pearl necklace he wanted. Weakened from his powerful orgasm, Negan fell off to the side so he wouldn't crush Simon, and by the time he got his vision back, he saw Simon lifting come covered fingers to his lips, licking them clean.

Negan laughed at the sight, and then was overcome with exhaustion. He needed a nap and a cuddle – maybe a bath, but that could come afterwards. The nap and cuddle could be at the same time, though. "Fuck," he exclaimed into the air that hung heavy with the stench of dirty sex, all too quiet now without the slick sounds of skin sliding against skin or their rough, breathy moans of delirious pleasure. "We've got to do that again sometime."

"Mhm," Simon hummed in agreement, and sucked his fingers clean.

Such a filthy boy, but he's perfect and exactly how Negan wants him.


End file.
